Do Re Mi Fa Love
by CatLuckKyu
Summary: Awalnya menjadi stalker, akhirnya malah sebaliknya. KibumxKyuhyun KiHyun ff. BoysLove.
**"DO RE MI FA LOVE"**

.

.

.

Summary : Awalnya menjadi stalker, akhirnya malah sebaliknya. KibumxKyuhyun KiHyun ff. BoysLove.

.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING^^

.

.

.

.

Langkah kaki di lorong menuju perpustakaan yang lenggang menjadi satu-satunya suara yang dapat di tangkap oleh pendengaran. Pintu perpustakaan yang di buka perlahan menimbulkan bunyi nyaring yang menggema di seluruh ruangan yang sepi. Waktu istirahat kebanyakan para siswa menghabiskan waktunya di kantin. Tetapi tidak dengan namja ini, Namanya Cho Kyuhyun. Ia diam-diam memasuki perpustakaan bermaksud untuk mengintai seseorang. Petugas perpustakaan yang sedang tertidur di tempatnya menjadi pemandangan yang menyejukkan bagi namja ini. Ia bebas berpose apa pun di sini asal tidak menimbulkan kebisingan. Kyuhyun merapikan tampilan jas sekolahnya dan juga dasi kupu-kupunya di depan pintu masuk. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan mendorongnya ke samping. Ia yang merasa tak terima bermaksud memarahi siapa saja yang berani-beraninya menyentuhnya bahkan mendorongnya, saat di lihat siapa itu, ia malah menampilkan cengirannya dan menundukkan kepalanya sopan kepada si pendorongnya tadi. Ternyata dia adalah si ketua osis yang terkenal kejam. Maka dari itu Kyuhyun lebih memilih tidak mencari masalah dan menepikan tubuhnya yang menghalangi pintu masuk dengan perlahan. Padahal dalam hatinya ia mengumpat keras terhadap si ketua osis yang terkenal kejam itu. Setelah si ketua osis masuk, Kyuhyun kemudian menutup pintu perpustakaan dan masuk ke dalamnya dengan jalannya yang hati-hati agar tidak menimbulkan suara keras yang mengganggu. Saat sampai pada rak-rak buku yang tinggi, Kyuhyun mengeluarkan kamera smartphonenya. Ia mengintip dari sela-sela tumpukan buku yang telah terambil dan melihat ke arah meja kursi yang di tujukan untuk siswa membaca buku maupun mengerjakan tugas. Namja yang di sukainya di sana. Sedang meletakkan kepala menghadap ke samping dan beralaskan buku tebal, matanya terpejam, tidur. Kacamata yang di gunakannya melorot dan terjepit antara buku dan pipinya. Kyuhyun tertawa kecil, sang pujaan hati sangat lucu saat tidur seperti itu, mulutnya terbuka sedikit. Ia pasti akan meninggalkan jejak peta di atas buku untuk alasnya tidur. Setelah puas mengambil gambar, Kyuhyun menyimpan smartphonenya di saku celananya dan menghampiri sang pujaan hati. Lalu ia duduk di hadapan namja itu setelah sebelumnya membawa buku yang Kyuhyun ambil asal dari isi rak. Bukunya tebal. Entah apa isinya, Kyuhyun juga tidak melihat tulisan di covernya, baginya tidak penting. Ia membuka buku itu pelan-pelan, lalu mengikuti sang pujaan hati menaruh kepalanya di atas buku, bedanya Kyuhyun meletakkan kepalanya berlawanan arah dengan namja itu. Sehingga wajah mereka berhadap-hadapan. Ia tersenyum cerah sepanjang memandangi si pujaan hatinya. Lalu terkikik tanpa suara saat memandangi sebuah aliran sungai kecil yang perlahan jatuh menuruni pipi dan berlabuh menuju buku yang menjadi alas tidur. Saat Kyuhyun akan membelai helaian hitam tebal di hadapannya, Kyuhyun melihat pergerakan dari namja yang di sukainya. Ia mengurungkan niatnya tadi dan pura-pura memejamkan mata. Kyuhyun mendengar desisan dari namja di hadapannya. Meski ia terpejam, Kyuhyun bisa menebak bahwa namja di hadapannya ini juga mengelap ilernya.

Dalam tidur pura-puranya, Kyuhyun tiba-tiba merasakan napas hangat menerpa kulit wajahnya, kemudian merasakan bibir bawahnya di tarik oleh jari tangan. Kyuhyun ingin sekali membuka mata dan melihat apa yang sedang di lakukan sang pujaan hati terhadap wajahnya, tetapi begitu ia akan membuka matanya, Kyuhyun mendengar suara bangku di geser, berikutnya suara langkah sepatu yang menjauh adalah pemicu kedua matanya membuka. Bibir Kyuhyun tanpa sadar terpout kedepan, kecewa. Kemudian ia menjepitkan kepalanya di antara buku yang di ambilnya asal tadi, menenggelamkan kepalanya di sana. Tak tahu bahwa sang pujaan hatinya melihat tingkah lakunya yang meneggelamkan kepalanya di dalam buku itu.

.

.

.

.

Esok hari adalah moment paling ramai di salah satu sekolah bergengsi di Seoul, Paran High School. Apalagi di gerbang masuknya, para siswa berlomba memasuki gerbang sebelum gerbang itu di tutup dan yang telat menjadi bulan-bulanan guru kedisiplinan.

Kyuhyun memasuki gerbang sekolah tepat sebelum gerbang itu di tutup. Napasnya ngos-ngosan setelah adu lomba lari, di kejar-kejar dengan salah satu guru kedisiplinan dan lolos. Ia berjalan ke arah bangku kelasnya, meletakkan tasnya di atas meja dan membuka jas sekolahnya serta melonggarkan dasinya juga melepas kancing atas bajunya. Tangannya menggerak-gerakkan kerah bajunya bermaksud mencari angin agar keringat di badannya akibat lari tadi berkurang. Saat melihat gurunya masuk, Kyuhyun dengan buru-buru memakai jas sekolahnya.

Kyuhyun baru ingat bahwa ada PR yang tidak ia kerjakan. Saat para siswa di suruh mengeluarkan bukunya dan meletakkannya di atas meja, Kyuhyun malah membuka buku lain agar lepas dari hukuman. Toh gurunya akan memeriksa tugas-tugasnya nanti setelah pelajaran usai. Setelah buku-buku sudah di ambil dan di kumpulkan, Kyuhyun cepat-cepat mengerjakan PRnya dan mengumpulkannya ke depan dengan alasan ia salah mengumpulkan buku, beres. Ia bisa tenang dan bersantai tanpa menggubris apa yang di terangkan gurunya di depan kelas.

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan smartphonenya dan melihat foto-foto pujaan hatinya yang kemarin di ambil dan sudah di edit tadi malam. Ia mengotak-atik sedikit lalu di uploadnya di akun facebooknya. Sebelum di upload, ia tag ke akun facebook bernama Kim Ikmub, yaitu akun asli milik sang pujaan hatinya hasil stalker juga. Akun itu di dapat dari salah satu teman sekelas Kibum dan kebetulan juga berteman di dalam facebook dengan akun itu. Selesai mengupload foto, Kyuhyun kemudian menyetting smartphonenya dalam mode getar.

Kim Kibum merasakan smartphone dalam saku celananya bergetar. Ternyata ada notifikasi facebook di sana. Ia membukanya diam-diam, tak ingin ketahuan gurunya yang sedang menuliskan sesuatu di papan tulis.

Tulisan akun "GaemGyu Lover" menandai Anda dalam fotonya tertera di sana. Kemudian Kibum membuka notifikasi itu dan tersenyum saat foto dirinya sedang tidur dalam pose lucu terpampang disana. Foto itu di edit dengan seolah-olah seluruh tubuh Kibum memancarkan cahaya. Di bawah foto itu tertulis "Kim Ikmub mode fluffy on".

"Fluffy? Berlebihan sekali." Kibum menaikkan kacamatanya. Lalu meninggalkan komentar mengenai foto itu.

"Terimakasih atas kreatifitasnya membuat foto seperti ini. Lain kali jangan hanya mencuri fotoku arraseo? Datanglah padaku dan curilah hatiku, Cho Kyuhyun-ssi." Isi komentar Kibum, agak lebay sih, tapi isi komentar itu berhasil membuat Kyuhyun, sang pemilik akun "GaemGyu Lover" berdebar-debar seakan jantungnya akan lepas dari tempatnya, wajahnya merona hebat. Kyuhyun juga dalam benaknya bertanya-tanya, "Bagaimana bisa dia tahu kalau itu aku? Padahal tidak ada satupun foto diriku di akunku. Hhh Kim Kibuuuuuuuummm... I'm Coming!" Dengan tambahan jejeritan juga meski hanya bisa dalam hati mengingat ini masih dalam situasi belajar.

.

.

.

.

.

END.

.

.

.

.

IYAAA UDAH END.

.

.

.

Fi prustasi sama kelakuan satu org. Kejam. Apalagi klo dia punya salah selalu di belain. Muup curcol ne..

So Mind to review this one?

Terimakasih^^


End file.
